inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Diamond Net/Archive2
Atari's Trivia Hey! i see you adds some Trivia at Atari's Page. (He He) Well, Honestly, i'm still not sure if Atari is a Boy or a Girl, Since there're so many Male Characters that have a Feministic Features (Like Hinano, Kurosaki, Amase, Kirino Etc). The only one who make i think Atari's a boy, That he has a Flat Chest. That's All! XD. [[User:Aidan Hikaru|''Prime]] [[User Talk:Aidan Hikaru|Legend]] 15:45, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Wassup~ How are you Kiyama , how have you been ? ♪KekkeiNatsu♪ ♪Death Sword♪ 16:51, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Konnichiwa hey, thnx, I do my best. I like ya profile though, nice to meet ya gr Tala '''Who are you?' KIYAMA HIROTO 424 08:17, May 1, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Template! Thanks! .. I'll see if I will redesign the main page... Tell me if there's a missing template I didn't change... [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 08:13, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello! :D Hi! Sorry for my even later reply but it's awesome to meet you! Pinfinity 10:08, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Profile Song The Song is called "Secrets" by "One Republic":) --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 08:53, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Element Yes... My name is based on that.. 19 is the number of protons in the atom... It's transfered from my Twitter name: K_and_Mg... I only use K because I like it more than Mg... lol XD [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19']][[User_talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 13:34, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Cloud ~ Cloud ~ Well , yep ! I talk to her like , everday , she's probably busy right now . ( I sometimes don't even know what she does <. < ) . But , she dosen't often go to the wikia chat anymore TT^TT Kari 110 15:02, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi, Kiyama Hiroto 424!! Do you often online? :) Adventure Time ?! K-Kiyama ! You watch Adventure time !? ( F-Flip ! What the zip ! ) . You should have told me dude xD i'm a HUGE fan of Adventure Time . Kari 110 05:45, May 27, 2012 (UTC) hahaha it's okay :3 let me guess... you like Finn , right ? XD The ONLY characters that I luv are Jake , Beemo , Marshall Lee , and Lumpy Space Princess ' 'Kari 110 11:48, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Admin Thank you! [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Aggressive Beat 12:25, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Admin Thanks! Clopss → Northern Impact 19:33, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Adventure T i m e LOL XDD I remembered that episode . I really like the episode when Jake and Finn pretended to be ninja's and stuff XD epic moment ~ so Kiyama , from now on I shall call you Finn and you call me Jake JOKE XD but i'll call you Finn XD Kari 110 09:43, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Remember asking me what a councilor does? You don't have to answer that. :P I cannot leak much information but we're simply people who help the wiki in taking part in certain surveys and discuss in features of the wiki together with the staff. ☮ṧ♄☤ƴ@ Message? 10:52, June 6, 2012 (UTC) XDDD but you may call me either Jake or Beemo if you like it so ~ XD COME FINN , LET'S START OUR ADVENTURE TIME ! Kari 110 08:28, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank youu. What do you mean late? I don't know is this text published or not, nut here it goes again. Thank youu but what do you mean by late? Zartylje 17:33, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello DAMN IT!!! Sorry about those messages before. So difficult using this. Hope you don't mind... Zartylje 17:40, June 7, 2012 (UTC) It's.... ADVENTURE TIME ! '-robotic voice- let's go ! let's go ! ( btw , do you know the song that Beemo sang when Jake and Finn got into a fight ? )' Kari 110 08:27, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Help Done, it is removed. [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Wonder Trap 09:29, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Every category has the category Browse. You aren't disturbing my edits. If you have a problem, just leave a message on my talk page. [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Wonder Trap 09:46, June 9, 2012 (UTC) aww yeahhhh hehehehe ... :3 by the way , do you know the Flame Princess ?? Kari 110 11:42, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Other Version Ahahaha XD Thanks about that! XD The photo's looked cramped if I still added it on my real one XD :3 aww yeahh ! Gunter is just awesome XD if you were Finn ( i mean the character , not the nickname XD ) , who would you choose ? Princess Bubblegum , Marceline , or the Flame Princess ? Kari 110 08:02, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ohhhh ! So you also like the Daddy why you took my fries ( i don't know the complete title lol ) . ''' '''Well , mine are .... Beemo's friendship song Dancing Baby Finn Kari 110 10:02, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Welcome I still did't get it, but it doesn't matter. That I know that it didn't get here wrong time... Zartylje 15:43, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Bold text Please stop bolding all your messages. It makes them stand out unnecessarily. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 16:45, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Scout characters Do not add the stub template to the new scout character pages and don't add anything on them other than the template, please. Let's keep this organized. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 06:54, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Signature I'll be honest, the time stamp should appear automatically when you sign using the four tildes/signature button. You could try to force it to show up by adding five tildes at the end your custom signature. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 07:34, June 23, 2012 (UTC) *Also, your talk page is getting pretty long. You should archive it and start a new clean one! --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 07:34, June 23, 2012 (UTC) *You simply have to rename you current talk page to something like User_talk:KIYAMA_HIROTO_424/Archive1. I suggest also linking to it on your talk page, so if people need to find a message they left your or something, they know where to look for it. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 05:41, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Archive Hmm, Archive your talk page doesn't work? [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Wonder Trap 11:47, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Of course, I will do it for you. Lordranged7 Wonder Trap 11:50, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Archive Done, I have archived it. [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Wonder Trap 11:55, June 24, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome ^_^ [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Wonder Trap 12:00, June 24, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean actually? Lordranged7 Joker Rains 12:32, June 24, 2012 (UTC) You can edit your signature by your preferences. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 12:47, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Here you are: [[User:KIYAMA HIROTO 424|'Shindou Takuto']] → Olympus Harmony. How do you like it? Lordranged7 Joker Rains 12:55, June 24, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome ^_^. Well, Olympus Harmony had a link when you wanted to edit your user talk. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 13:01, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Characters category Hi Kiyama Hiroto 424 ! I saw your message in Lordranged7's talk page. A lot of users have the character template. They are characters now... You have the category "characters" too... I asked Genda Kouijirou. I proposed the User Template. SnowyBoy₰ 10:59, June 25, 2012 (UTC) It seems that SnowyBoy had answered you question already. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 11:02, June 25, 2012 (UTC) No No No...Characters are in the Inazuma Eleven series. Users aren't. So Genda created a User Template. Can you change your template into this? Here the code: Thanks Kiyama-kun ! =) SnowyBoy₰ 11:25, June 26, 2012 (UTC) It's your profile page so do what you want :-) I think that the user template is better for the wiki... Can you ask to Genda ? SnowyBoy₰ 10:47, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Template You either replace it with the template made for users or just delete it. Using templates made for articles on user pages is actually against our Manual of Style. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 10:43, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Good Luck Seems like you will not appear here for a long time... So you're busy doing your Wiki, right? Well.. Good luck for the Wiki! Miyura Kazeyuri 09:25, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Reply Well.. You're welcome. Are you in Soccer Stories Wiki now? Miyura Kazeyuri 10:42, July 4, 2012 (UTC) User pages Stop editing other people's user pages at once. This will be your only warning before a ban. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 15:42, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Help me! Hey, I saw you created a This user is a fan of..... of Terumi Afuro I wanted to do that with Fudou Akio but dont know how to do it. Can you make one for me plz? Thank you veeeeerrrrrryyyy much - Akio-kun Gwnomdatetkan (talk) 16:50, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Sunshine Road oh yeah !!! I miss doing it TT^TT If only Asian was more active and we could see each other more in the wikia , W-WE COULD HAVE DO IT LIKE OLD TIME SAKE TT^TT Kari 110 (talk) 11:54, August 10, 2012 (UTC) AQWorlds I forgot my AQ acc. though .. hehehe sorry ^__^" it's been like , 4 years that I haven't played . Kari 110 (talk) 11:56, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi June..~ Hi, June! It has been a long time. Do you remember me? I miss you. I hope you're always happy and lucky in your life. <3 Miyura Kazeyuri (talk) 01:19, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ..I don't think you remember me. But it's fine. I only want you to know, I always remember you. I will never able to forget you. I am sorry. Miyura Kazeyuri (talk) 09:26, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your hospitality. I will try my best to improve this wikia, although I see it's already under very good hands. AyaXShirou (talk) 09:29, August 25, 2012 (UTC)AyaXShirou Really? Ah.. I thought... that you have.. forget me. Hehe, it makes feel so happy that you still remember me. Thank you. <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 Always miss you, Miyura Kazeyuri (talk) 11:59, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Just Asking In the anime, you pronounced Koutei Penguin 3gou for example. That's why there is gou after the number but with Koutei Penguin 7, there is no gou after 7. Happy birthday? My birthday is still coming XD. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 06:29, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Lol, it can happen XD. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:12, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Then, how? You write this on my talk page: I know how to make a Inazuma Eleven Fan Group! - Kiyama~→ Save The Environment!!! 08:08, August 23, 2012 (UTC) But I didn't found any link to know how to do it. Then, can you tell me how? Picture name No.But I don't know how to put picture name. Michelle <|> Ishido Ok Shirou Atsuya (talk) 11:13, September 13, 2012 (UTC) You are welcome. Shirou Atsuya (talk) 11:28, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Have a nice day, and be happy! ^^ June, thank you for spending time with me.. It's very fun. Have a nice day, and be happy! <3 *hugs* Always miss you and remember you, Miyura Kazeyuri (talk) 09:41, September 15, 2012 (UTC) It's okay! Ahhh... it's okay, as long as you asked permission :) Thank you~! Aww, yeah that's right ^^ We're OFFICIALLY now. Mm.. Can you online and come to the chatroom today? September 21st 2012, 7pm in Japan time. Because I don't know when will I can online again But if you can't, it's okay. I'll be waiting for the next time when everything is organised and we could online together. With love, Miyura Kazeyuri (talk) 08:56, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay~!! <3 <3 Aah, I'm really sorry to hear that you were kinda sick. But.. It's good to hear you have felt better now. I'm sorry for the very late reply. My mom had a surgery, I have to take care her. I will have examinations tomorrow, October 1st - October 6th 2012. Please wish me all luck~ <3 Aah, I really miss you. I wish we could meet soon. *hugs* Have a nice day, honey~! Miss you always, Miyura Kazeyuri (talk) 04:11, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Re.New Username Thank you, you are the second person who like my new username, I don't know if other will, but Thank you for liking my name username. TanatatTigerTruth (talk) 10:52, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Chatters Yeah I know of that fan XD Sure, I have seen you enough in the chat, pic (just saying the character is enough), position, number, element, 4 Hissatsu and Keshin please~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 14:14, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay~ But for the next time, let me edit it ^^. The Taiyou pic and Taiyou Shin Apollo are already taken ^^ Please choose another one~ and the limit is 4 and also, the Keshin Hissatsu is included in the Keshin~ You can choose another Hissatsu Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:10, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay~ I will change it~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 13:08, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Things Mm.. yeah. I have A LOT OF EXAMS. 18 subjects, 3 subject each day. Pffft I've never thought that Junior High School schedule will be as tight as now. It drives me crazy somehow o.o With love, Miyura Kazeyuri (talk) 05:11, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ... :( ..Why only xD ? And.. I don't know why, sorry if I'm too sensitive. But I really feel that you're changed.. And you're not your old self anymore. And.. Are you sure that you really like me? Are you sure that you really want to be together with me? I'm confused. Please, give me a honest answer. I'm sorry, June. I'm really sorry if I always make you unhappy. Miyura Kazeyuri (talk) 10:57, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Thank you.. :) Thank you June, for giving me your honest answer. I'm really glad that I met you. :) Btw, can you make an e-mail? I think it's very necessary for you to have it. It will make us easier to communicate, because I could send you an e-mail via phone. Miyura Kazeyuri (talk) 09:22, October 18, 2012 (UTC) I Miss You~!! <3 June, I would like to say that.... I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY MISS YOU~!!!! p.s : Too much 'really', I know o.o Miyura Kazeyuri (talk) 09:53, October 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm a bit afraid.. I'm happy to know that you miss me as well. I hope we could meet soon! Now, I have to meet the doctor regularly. I have some problems with my body immunity.. My mom said there's something wrong with my body system, she said that I have a very low immunity since I was kid so that I got sick easily. But she couldn't give me further explanation. I must eat several kinds of medicine everyday, and having therapy at hospital. ..I feel a bit afraid. I'm sorry, I'm not sending you a happy news.. Miyura Kazeyuri (talk) 07:05, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Very Important June, thank you so much for supporting me. I didn't know what will happen if I don't have you beside me. June.. I have something very important to tell you. But please, just get ready to hear what I will say now. You know, as a boyfriend and girlfriend.. We do lack of communication. There is a very far distance between us, and it could be said we rarely meet here. It could be said we mostly never talk. We could only talk in the talkpage, and it takes a very long time to be able to replying message each to other. So.. I just think that.. We couldn't continue this relationship again. I mean.. let's just be friend like what we used to be. But please notice, that it doesn't mean that I doubt your feelings to me. I never doubt about your sincerity, I know you are a very nice guy. I always wish to be together with you, but it seems like the condition between us doesn't let us to be together like what we want. I like you more than anyone. But for now, I'm sorry. I don't think we were meant to be together as a couple anymore. You'll always have a special place in my heart, so don't worry. Again, I wanna sorry from the bottom of my heart. I disappointed you and myself. But it's the best way for us, so.. I hope you understand. Please forgive me. Each moments I spent with you were the best ever I had ever had. I will always remember you and wish the best for you. Please be happy, and do take care of yourself. May you find someone better than me. Again, I'm sorry. Miyura Kazeyuri (talk) 10:19, November 10, 2012 (UTC)